Bruce Arms
Bruce Arms (nickname Brucy) is the commander of the ??? squad. He is currently 55 and has been in the military since he was 20. His birthdate is on August 21st, 1957. He has a sort of southern-like accent, saying words like "bein' and watchya." He also uses larger words, like "arsenal," in place of simpler words, such as weapons. Family Bruce grew up on a poor farm with his mother and father. He had four younger siblings, but each passed away due to disease. One of the pups, however, lived to the age of 5 and mysteriously dissapeared one day. But Bruce never liked that sibling. They always fought and could never get along. As a pup, his father, Arnold H. Arms (deceased) , tried to raise him to be a gentleman. But Bruce was a stubborn mouse, getting that from his mother, Marian J. Olland (still living). He refused to listen to him, and because of that, he grew up tough, refusing orders from both of his parents. On the day of August 21st, 1974 on Bruce's 17th birthday, his father caught malaria and died the next day at the age of 30. Thankfully, Arnold's father forgave him for being so rude and hoped he lived to be strong before he died. To that day, Bruce vowed to be much more loyal to others, although he still gets cranky time after time if others interrupt him or be rude to him. Bruce is unable to visit his mother, but he does recieve mail from her from time to time just to notify him that she's doing fine. Bruce is very thankful that his mother is still alive due to the fact that she once got sick when she was 45. It lasted for a month or so, and Bruce is still concerned about her getting sick again. Luckily, if she ever does get sick, the mice in her village can care for her. Bruce had three sons, named Bill, Jimmy, and Gary with his wife, Nancy T. Dill. Bill married his wife, Mary K. Louis, and had Bruce's grandson, Kipper. Jimmy and Gary moved away to another village miles away, and has never heard word from them since. History Bruce had a pretty rough childhood. His job on the farm was harvesting food from the fields and collecting water from a river that was about a mile away. Sometimes he collected fish from that river. Bruce actually grew tougher because of these activities and takes pride in doing them in the first place. On two particular trips, he got into a fight with an angry snake that bit a part of his left ear off when he as 8. On the other trip, when he was 10, an angry fish leaped out of the water, startling Bruce, and it caused him to fall face flat onto a large rock. That made one of his teeth crooked, and it sticks out to this very day. When Bruce was 5, he had his very first encounter with a snake that nearly bit one of his toes off. And Bruce swears that was the same snake that bit off part of his ear. Due to both of those experiences, Bruce has a secret fear of snakes that none of the other squad members know about. When Bruce turned 13, he got a special present from his father for his birthday. It turned out to be a big, fat, juicy Grub Yum. Bruce was secretly dissapointed in the grub, but his father insisted he eat it. So Bruce pretended to eat it, and his father fell for it. Until the very next day when his father slipped on the grub. Bruce was punished for not liking his present by being forced to collect the crops all day without a break. The next day, his body ached from all the work and was still forced to do his daily chores, causing him to ache more. The aching lasted for two weeks. After Bruce's father died, Bruce was unable to work for four months because he was so depressed by his father's death. He eventually got back to work, but the work he did was not his best work, causing his mother and him to nearly starve to their own death. His mother took over Bruce's work for a month, causing her to catch that sickness that lasted for a month. Once she was cured, Bruce became braver. When Bruce was 20, he left his mother to pursue an unknown dream. He eventaully found a mouse willing to take him in and train him to become a soldier. He trained for 5 years at the Mech Mice Military Academy. Due to such excellent training, he was ranked to Lieutenant, skipping the Rookie and Unit ranks. After a year of working in the Land Forces (only in the Navy for six months), he was promoted to Commander and refused to rank up any further. He currently has a squad of 7 (disobeying the limit restriction of 5 because he's stubborn like that), including a Grenader, a Heavy, a Recon, a Medic, a Bazooka Grunt, and a regular Grunt. Personality Bruce is a blabbermouth. He goes on and on about facts when one subject is brought up (EX: Introducing himself, he gives a list of options to name him, from Brucy to his full name). If Bruce gets interrupted or ignored, he gets very angry. Mice are forced to listen to him until he is done with what he needs to talk about. If Bruce is angered too much, he will explode in anger and become destructive. One time, he became so strong, he broke Kipper's blaster right in half because Kipper wouldn't stop bugging him. Gallery Quotes "If ya can live with the one, ya can live without the other." -One of Bruce's common sayings "Call me Bruce, Brucy, Bruciford Frank Arms the third, Franky-" -Bruce introducing himself to the Unknown White Mouse. "GOSH, DANGIT, KIP, STOP INTERRUPTIN' ME!!!" -Bruce yelling at his grandson, Kipper. Trivia *Bruce doesn't like to talk about his father or his age, due to his father being dead and him thinking of himself as old (which is true). *Bruce doesn't like his grandson, Kipper, due to the fact that he keeps interrupting him in the middle of his sentences. *Bruce's grandson is in his squad as the Grunt. Suprisingly, he is very skilled with a blaster, which is why he let him join (along with a LOT of begging). *Es un amigo de Narrador Ratón See Also *The Unknown White Mouse - Category:Characters Category:Mice Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Articles